


The Robin Puppet

by siren_of_the_ocean



Series: Tim Drake AU's [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gravity Falls, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: All blades mentioned, BAMF Tim Drake, Dimension Travel, Gen, Gravity Falls Is Weird, Portals, Post-Gravity Falls, Post-Weirdmageddon, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, Tim drake is an interdemensional coffee gremlin, Worried Ford Pines, stan is stan, worried stan pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_of_the_ocean/pseuds/siren_of_the_ocean
Summary: The shadow reaches the edge of the blue before a person falls through. They fall onto their side, groaning before sighing. They mutter nonsensical things before starting to push themselves onto their elbows.The justice league isn't unfamiliar with interdimensional portals but it has to be the first time that they see someone from "Gravity falls".
Relationships: Implied Tim drake & Dipper Pines, Tim Drake & Ford Pines, Tim Drake & Stan Pines
Series: Tim Drake AU's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853161
Comments: 7
Kudos: 217





	The Robin Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this story into a series of interconnected stories. I'm not planning to add any pairings to it but if you have a headcanon, please do send it.

The portal sparks blue, lightning flashing at the edges of the triangular shape. The temperature drops a few degrees before a vacuum starts to form around the rip. 

"Everyone, get away!" Batman calls, but a few people remain within the zone. Red hood standing ready, hands empty as if waiting for something to form. Superman, keeping his feet flat against the floor and Cyborg, who was attempting to close the supposed boom tube. 

Lightning flashed and a shadow appeared in the blue light of the portal. The shadow was steadily growing closer and closer to what seemed to be the edge of the portal. 

"It's not a boom tube! It isn't anything that I recognize!" Cyborg calls, stepping away from the portal and raising his arm to launch a blast at whoever comes through. 

"Might be magical in nature" Constantine intones, his hand alight with fire. Batman considers him before facing back to the portal "We can find out what it is a bit later, right now we have a possible threat to deal with". Everyone knows that it's an order to get ready. 

The shadow reaches the edge of the blue before a person falls through. They fall onto their side, groaning before sighing. They mutter nonsensical things before starting to push themselves onto their elbows. 

The figure isn't armoured and doesn't seem to be armed either. Batman stands before them and stares down. The figure raises to an elbow, revealing their face. Pale skin, blue eyes, dark hair, almost feminine features meet the Justice league's eyes before Red hood takes a step back. 

"Alright. Let's establish a few things" the figure says, not standing up but their eyes exude confidence. Superman raises an eyebrow, letting out a small sharp laugh "What makes you think you have any kind of control here?" he asks. 

The figure's eyes take on a more calculated glint, sharpening and focusing on Superman "Cause you have no idea who I am, what I am, what I've been through or how I got here" they state with confidence that belays their position, still slumped on the ground. 

"You have no idea whether I'm a threat, an ally, a visitor or a refugee and thus, I hold all the cards". That seems to shake Red Robin out of his stupor "Who are you?" the figure smirks before answering. 

"Hi, I'm Tim Drake, citizen of gravity falls, Oregon. Pleased to meet you" Tim says, nodding his head to Red Robin with a calculating gaze, smirk still stuck in place. 

"Can I get up now?" he asks, resting his chin in his hand and staring Batman in the eyes. 

Batman falters before nodding slightly, stepping back but making a gesture that only his children seem to understand. It causes them all to tense before falling onto position behind Batman. Only Red hood stands apart, staring at his hands. 

Tim stands, stretching his shoulders and wincing. His eyes glide over the entire justice league, faltering on Constantine and Red Hood before settling on Superman. 

"You have questions, I assume. But before we get to that... Does anyone mind getting me some coffee?" he asks, seemingly serious. 

xxxxx

The coffee seems to invigorate him, his eyes lighting up with every sip he takes. 

"Alright. Question time" Superman states, Tim's eyes focusing on him once again before downing the rest of the cup. Once he places the cup on the table, he looks back up, expectant. 

"Where are you from?" "Alternate universe. I'm from Gravity falls, Oregon, USA" 

"How did you get here?" "A few naturally occurring, random portals have been opening in the town since the...unpleasantness passed. And before you ask, I'm not allowed to speak about the unpleasantness candidly, lest I be tazed". That makes everyone blink for a few seconds before shaking their heads. 

Constantine seems to be less than willing to let that go though. "And you're going to keep to that rule?" all answer Tim gives to that question is a smirk and a small shake of the head

"Have you dealt with any magic? Ever? Cause you sound more jaded than me, kid" 

Tim, the other Tim raised an eyebrow "I have seen interdimensional demons, portals into other worlds, gnomes, mermen and the actual apocalypse" he states. Throughout the sentence, Constantine's expression becomes more impressed. 

"And you survived?"

"I seem to still have molecular structure, all my teeth, my soul and my sanity". Tim smiles and offers his hand to Constantine, almost as if in challenge. Constantine gives a small frown and shakes his head "I don't do handshakes" he explains, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. 

Tim nods, retracting his hand and adjusting his glasses on his nose. The glasses glint with symbols carved around the edges. " So are we done with 20 questions now?" he asks, glancing around the room once again. 

Batman steps forward before anyone can answer "Do you know how to get back?" he asks, causing Tim to look at him with consideration. Tim smiles before starting simply "The Pines family is bound to get involved in some way or another. They should be able to punch into this reality once they have a solid way to track me" he states, taking a cell phone from his pocket. 

The phone turns on but there seems to be no cell service so Tim turns it around, removes the battery and asks for a pen. Confused, Wonder Woman hands him a pen from a drawer nearby. Tim soon starts scribbling on the warning labels on the back of the battery, drawing all kinds of strange symbols. 

Immediately, Batman steps forward and grabs the phone from Tim's hand. "What are you doing?" Tim huffs, before taking the phone back from batman "I'm integrating the interdimensional protocols that Ford taught us in case we ever got caught up in the portals. The symbols should allow either Ford, Stan or Dipper to track me to this dimension as well as allow me to contact them" he says, ignoring Constantine watching him over his shoulder. 

He leans back after, inspecting his work before replacing the battery and turning the phone back on. Nobody expects anything to happen and nothing dramatic does. Except Constanting points out that the phone now has signal, strange symbols appearing where the service provider should be. 

Tim smirks before going through his contacts, thumb hesitating over the contact name "Dipper" before moving on to "Ford". The phone starts to ring and Tim immediately pins the old flip phone between his head and shoulder in order to keep his hands out, placating. 

"Hey Ford" 

"Good to hear from you too, but unfortunately this isn't a social call" 

"Remember those portals that have been opening up randomly? Yeah I might have gotten caught in one" 

Tim then pulls the phone away from his ear as yelling starts from the other side. 

"Yeah, alternate universe. No it isn't Bill's. Seems pretty normal except for a bunch of people in tights. And the guy who's wearing my symbol" 

When mentioning the symbol, his eyes fall on Red Robin, the stylised bird of prey in the centre of his chest. That's when the justice league notices the tattoo on the side of his left wrist in the same design. Red Robin pulls a face at seeing it, swallowing heavily with the eyes of the justice league weighing on him. 

"Yes, I activated the protocol. Yes it worked. Alright, I'll wait. ETA? Alright thanks Ford"

And that is apparently the end of the discussion, as the phone clicks closed, ending the conversation that only Superman could really hear the entirety of. 

Tim smiles at them before he speaks up "They'll be able to pick me up in a few minutes. So, in exchange for my co-operation in your questions...do I get a few of my own?". His smile seems friendly but his eyes unnerve many of the members. 

Not waiting for an answer, he starts asking questions of each of the members. "Why are you missing parts of your soul?" Tim asks, looking Constantine in the eyes. Constantine almost flinches at the question, hand coming up to automatically clutch at his chest. 

Tim then turns to Red hood before asking "And why do you seem to have some kind of energy attached to your soul? Not that I'm judging but..."he trails off. 

Batman frowns. 2 questions with 2 easy answers. But why those 2 questions? And Tim, at least this Tim has fixated on Jason and Constantine since he landed here. Well and Red Robin of course but it's unlikely that he doesn't recognize himself, even with the cowl. 

Constantine is the first to answer "Let's just say that I have a reason for disliking handshakes" he evades, hand still clutched to his chest. Red hood is still taking a while to answer, seemingly tipping between killing the kid or answering. 

Constantine's answer seems to unnerve Tim, as he takes in his jacket and disheveled hair. Tim locks eyes with him before just saying a word. 

"Bill" 

The word encites no reaction from Constantine, except for a raised brow and a question of "Who?", which seems to satisfy Tim. Turning to Red hood, Tim tilts his head in askance. 

Red hood exhales loudly enough for the filters in his hood to pick it up, almost sounding like a sigh. "I got killed, got ressurected by a multiverse event and then thrown into a lazarus pit" seeing the confusion in Tim' eyes over the Lazarus pit comment, Red hood then proceeds to explain the pits of green water that Ra's al Ghul uses to resurrect himself. 

During the explanation, Tim's eyes narrow, giving the impression of plotting. "So green water that ressurects the dead and heals the living but drives you insane? That's new" he comments. 

The statement causes many of the room's occupants to frown, due to the tone implying that Tim has seen a lot of weird things. It especially seems to bother Batman and Red Robin. 

Tim's mouth opens to ask another question before he is interrupted by the hissing and spitting of another portal opening right where the other was before. He tenses and pulls a vial out of his pocket, holding it almost ready to throw. His other hand rests on the Red Robin symbol on his wrist, which seems to give him strength. 

The portal hisses and spits before 2 figures step out of the blue haze. They look the same, with only a few defining characteristics between them. The one wears glasses and has a grey streak down the side of his darker grey hair. The other seems a bit bulkier than the first, eyes clearer and with more of an offensive attitude to him. 

"Hey Stan, Ford. Good to see you both?" Tim says, his tone picking up more to a question at the end. The one with the glasses smiles before holding out his hand. Tim almost doesn't hesitate before giving them his arm to inspect. 

"You don't seem to have any nerve damage or neurological problems. That's good" The one with the arm says before turning to the other. "Stan, do you mind looking for anything Tim could have left behind?" The twin that is apparently Ford asks. Stan grumbles but moves around to do as asked before abruptly pulling both of the others through the portal with a mumble of "We have stuff that needs doing" and "you don't give me orders".

This leaves the justice league stunned in the room before the Red Hood starts laughing, his statement ringing through the watchtower. 

"Wow replacement, you are a weird kid"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with the ending but it seems in character for Stan and we all know that Ford would have stayed just to figure out why everyone was wearing tights. And Stan knew that.


End file.
